We'll walk this world together through the storm
by fixusi
Summary: I know -well, I know, but do I believe it right now? Not really- that usually clowns won't hurt me. But that clown standing few meters away from me is so creepy and threatening that I want to run. Because I know it came here to kill me. ScaredHurtLimp!Sam, worriedProtectiveBigbro!Dean.


**Thanks SamWin98 so much for giving me the idea for this fic ! You keep me busy ;)**

**So.. this is what she gave to me: A clown. Dedicated to her, but I hope you all like it ! **

**Author Note1: I forgot this fic for a long time, but here this is :D Probably twoshot. May be longer, depends on me, and of course you guys !  
Rated: T, just to be sure !  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. :c  
Characters: Sam, Dean**

* * *

Okay. This is just... _gosh_.

It's okay to be afraid. I have nothing against that, it's normal to be afraid of something, and it's healthy. I mean, people would do the stupidest things if they weren't afraid.

But being afraid of clowns...? It's alright to be afraid of murderers, dying, ghosts, pedophiles, junkies, creepy men, losing your loved ones, getting into fight or even a bad grade. But clowns?

You've got to be kidding me.

And when I'm standing on a dark alley, facing this unknown man, I start to think about my stupid fear. I know -well, I know, but do I believe it right now? Not really- that usually clowns won't hurt me. But _that_ clown standing few meters away from me is so creepy and threatening that I want to run. Because I know it came here to kill me.

There is no cars moving anymore, except a few late workers, because it's almost twelve o'clock on Tuesday- night.

When I look at the stupid, red nose and his creepy clown- paints on his face I can't help the cold chills crawling down my back. The grin on his lips is burnt to my mind for ever.

Stupid job. Stupid _Dean. _I told him I didn't want to be left alone for even a moment! Because he knows I'm afraid of clowns, and that thing would come after us. I would be an easy victim.

* * *

_"So.. We know it's killing people, using their fears as a psychological torture", Dean says, lifting his gaze from the laptop to me. I nod.  
__"Yeah. And it's killed every hunter it has found", I tell. "...After torturing them. Lets be happy it's found only two. But still, it's two too much. I just have to ask, what kind of monster tortures human?"  
"I don't know. A dangerous one?"_

_There is a beat of silence. _

_"Listen to me, Dean. I'm pretty sure it'll go after us", I tell Dean, trying to convince him not to leave me alone. "And it'll start from me. I mean, you have the plane- phobia, I get that. But it's easier for him to kill me by a frigging clown than drop a plane on you."_

_Dean grins, obviously thinking about getting hit by a plane.  
"I mean it", I say to him when he doesn't answer.  
"Alright, Sammy. I believe you, but how can you know that for sure?"_

_I sigh.  
"Like I said, it has killed every hunter hunting it. And it knows we are close. Just... I'd want to avoid clowns, you know?"  
Dean nods, looking at me.  
"Yeah, I get it. Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen to you." _

_I laugh.  
"Thanks, jerk."  
"Bitch", Dean says smiling._

* * *

And as you can tell, Dean left and I had to go to grab some dinner alone.

"You can't kill me, because I'm going to kill you first", I spit at the clown, even though every last thought in my head tells me to run. I try to relax and think that it's only a dude behind a mask (like Dean told me), but it's quite impossible when that red friggin' _nose_ is right there, just a few meters from me.

"Not going to kill you... not at first, at least", the clown says smiling. He always smiles.

My heart beats fast as if I had run for a long time. I'm swaying a little bit, and even though I want to run my legs are like glued to the ground. I can't move.

He starts to walk closer me, grinning evilly. That's it. I spin around and start to run as if there's hell hounds after me.

Well... I think it's almost the same thing.

I run the dark alley to its end, quickly glancing over my shoulder. I almost trip when I see nobody there, but I never stop running. I know he is somewhere in the shadows- or he disappeared. I wouldn't be surprised if he had vanished. It's not human, after all.

I run for a moment, finally finding myself from another dark alley. I lean forward, taking support from the wall. I breath heavily for a second, not only from the running, but fear too. Even though I'm ashamed to admit it, I'm scared. I really am.

I just hope Dean would be here. He could kill that_ thing_.

Suddenly someone touches my shoulder, and I turn around ready for a fight. But the first hit gets me off guard and I fall to the ground. Blood flows from my nose, and I wipe it a little bit with the sleeve of my jacket.

He violently pulls me up and shoves me against the wall. A little thump rings out when my back hits the wall. The Clown comes close, pinning me against the wall with his arms so I have no room to move.

My heart feels like it's going to give up. I try to breath, but fear makes it hard. I close my eyes for a moment, trying to pretend I'm somewhere else. _Anywhere_ but here.

"Open your eyes, Winchester", the man says, and I slowly open my eyes. I force myself to look at him. Look on my face tells him nothing, I'm trying to keep my face calm and relaxed, to show no fear. But on the inside I'm screaming. I want to get as far as I possibly can from that man, that fucking c_lown. _

My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. I can feel it, but the clown doesn't. Somehow I know it's Dean. Who else would call me this time of the day? Well... there is nobody else who would call me, to be honest.

"I'm just thinking what should I do first?" the clown says with his creepy, calm voice.  
"Should I cut you up a little bit..." he continues and touches my face with his finger. I flinch, unable to do anything rational. The vibrating stops, and I feel a little disappointment inside me.

"Or should I eat you?" the clown asks and looks in my eyes. There is something in his eyes I can't name. But the way he looks at me is something I never want to see again.

When his head starts to come closer, I start to panic. I hit the clown to the jaw, sending it to the ground. When I start to run again, I can hear his yell.  
"I'll find you, wherever you go!"

* * *

"Dean!"  
"Sam, where the hell are you? I've been looking for you like two hours already!"

I have to catch my breath before I answer.

"A- a clown is chasing me", I quickly tell him. "Please, c-come here."  
"Woah, what? Uh, just hold on. Where are you?"

I look around me. I have no clue where I am, to be honest. I just ran.  
"I'm not sure", I mutter. "Dean, you can't leave me here alone-"  
"I'm not leaving you anywhere, Sammy! Turn your GPS on, and I'll come there."

I quickly check my GPS. It's already on.  
"It's on", I tell him.

Dean answers me something I can't hear, because suddenly I feel like my legs would give up and I have to take support from the wall. I'm shivering and sweating and the world spins around me, but I manage to stay on my feet.

"Missed me?"

Too familiar voice rings out behind me. I spin around only to see the clown. I cry out when it pushes me to the wall and grabs my head, hitting it to the wall. World starts to black out on me by the time he hits my head to the wall the third time, but I can hear Dean's worried shouts.

"Sam! Sammy, hold on, I'm on my way!"

* * *

I wake up to a sound of dripping water. It rings out every third or fourth second, and it's driving me crazy. But I'm too tired to open my eyes yet. Cold floor underneath me feels comfortable.

_Drip... drip... drip..._

"Son of a bitch.." I mumble. I gather my strength and open my eyes. My vision is blurry and there are black dots swimming in front of my eyes, but I can see just enough.

I'm laying on my side. My head is bleeding, I think, because my head and hair feels sticky.

Gosh, how hard did he hit my head?

I manage to sit upright. I'm in a cold, abandoned- looking room. There is nothing except few broken windows and a locked door. There is a little pool of blood next to me.

I groan. I'm almost 100 percent sure that I have a concussion, because the room is spinning around me and I feel like I could fall to the ground any second now even though I'm not standing up. And concussion means nothing good. It means that I can't defense myself so easily.

Falling down in the middle of a fight... well, not good.

I pat my pocket, and grin when I feel my phone there. I quickly take it out and dial Dean's number. It rings two times before he answers.

"Sam! What happened? Are you okay?"

Normally I would smile at his protectiveness and concern. But not this time.

"I'm, uh, I think I have a concussion. Listen to me, I-"  
"Concussion? You hit your head?"  
"Yeah, he hit it, but listen to me, Dean! I don't know where I am, please, tell me you are coming", I plead him, sounding like a little kid. But I couldn't care less at the moment.

"I'm on my way, turned your GPS on, you remember? Just hang on in there, I'm coming."  
"I'll try", I mumble as a return. "Just- Just come quick, he can come any minute now."

I swipe my forehead a little bit. I look at my hand, and it's covered with blood.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asks. I close my eyes as a sudden wave of dizziness hits me.  
"I... I, uh, I'm bleeding."

I can hear Dean answering, but I can't hear what he's saying. I just can't, and suddenly I'm scared. What if he hit my head a little bit too hard?

I swallow. "Dean, I can't.. I can't do this, I'm going to pass out, I, no.."

The phone falls from my hands and hits the pool of blood. I touch my forehead again, only to feel warm blood all over my face. I feel like I can't breathe, like I'm suffocating even though I know I am breathing just fine.

"Dean", I gasp, and a sharp pain hits my head. I cry out and fall down, the worst headache ever partying all over my head as the blackness takes over.

And of course I miss the dark figure standing next to the door. He walks forward slowly and picks up the phone. Dean is still yelling to the phone, scared and angry, but familiar and safe voice coming from the speaker.

"Sam! Answer me!"

Man opens his mouth to speak, then thinks for a moment and smiles. "Sam isn't here right now", he finally says. He doesn't say another word, but presses the End- button and drops the phone.

"See you soon, Sammy", he says before walking away. The door closes behind him and clanks as the man locks it. "See you soon."


End file.
